Amnésie
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: Halloween n'était rien qu'une journée comme une autre, mis à part pour les superstitieux. Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas superstitieux. Pas même quand l'inexplicable leur tombe dessus.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec mon autre contribution au défi d'Halloween du forum fr de Saint Seiya ! J'ai les thèmes invisible/perte de mémoire et cri d'effroi/nuit sans lune ! Mais comme j'avais pas comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait de deux thèmes, et non pas quatre, j'ai écrit deux fois sur le premier.

Sinon, Miss Siler K voici ton Aspros x Kanon, en tout cas la première partie de ton two-shot.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout avait commencé cette nuit d'Halloween.

Pour les chevaliers, c'était une nuit comme les autres. Aucun d'eux ne croyait à ces légendes sur les morts revenus les hanter. Ils croyaient aux spectres, à Athéna et aux Guerres Saintes. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, alors que tous au Sanctuaire dormaient paisiblement, un éclat de cosmos les réveilla.

En un instant, les chevaliers d'ors étaient debout, en armures, prêts à combattre.

Aspros fut charger d'aller voir. Il alla donc au Cap Sounion, là d'où venait ce cosmos, et trouva un homme. Il était inconscient, la moitié de son corps reposant dans la mer et l'autre moitié était comme échoué sur les marches menant à la prison. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient ballottés au rythme des vagues et il portait une tenue ressemblant énormément à celle des apprentis.

Mais l'éclat de cosmos ne venait pas de lui. Aspros avait distinctement sentit un cosmos lumineux, puissant et chaleureux, bien loin du cosmos houleux, et surtout faible, de cet homme.

Tant pis. Ils avaient perdu la trace de l'émetteur de ce cosmos et le gémeau doutait fortement qu'ils puissent le retrouver. Il se tourna et s'apprêta à partir, laissant l'homme mourir là, mais un murmure le retint.

-Athéna...

C'était faible, vraiment faible. Si Aspros n'avait pas été un chevalier, il aurait été incapable de l'entendre. Mais il devait rester prudent. Qui que soit cet homme, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il soit un traître envoyé par Hadès pour infiltrer le Sanctuaire, même si c'était peu probable.

Il retourna sur ses pas, attrapa l'homme, le jeta sur son épaule et partit vers les prisons du Sanctuaire. Cette histoire attendrait demain.

~o~

Aspros arriva devant une cellule qu'il commençait à bien connaître. C'était la cellule de l'homme qu'il avait ramassé la semaine dernière. Depuis, il était inconscient et son corps semblait péniblement se remettre de terribles blessures, même s'il marmonnait parfois quelques mots. Certains revenaient plus souvent que d'autres, comme _Saga _ou _Sorrento_. Mais impossible de savoir à quoi correspondait ces noms.

Aspros venait chaque jour voir comment évoluait la situation, et attendait un réveil. Mine de rien, cet homme aux cheveux bleus avait apporté beaucoup de questions avec lui. Homme qui montrait maintenant les signes d'un réveil imminent.

Encore une ou deux minutes à bouger faiblement, à papillonner des yeux et à gémir du sol trop dur et l'homme se redressa en position assise. Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui et aperçu le chevalier d'or de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Pendant un long moment il le fixa. Presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose de particulier. Puis il se regarda lui-même avec un air perdu. Une question le fit relever la tête.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Kanon. Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Que faisais-tu au Cap Sounion ?

Kanon fronça les sourcils. C'était qui ce type qui répondait à une question par une autre ? Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. D'ailleurs, connaissait-il au moins la réponse ? Après un instant d'arrêt, il réalisa que non. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le Cap Sounion ou ce qu'il y faisait. Pas plus qu'il ne savait qui il était. Il se souvenait de son nom, de ça il en était sûr, mais pour le reste...

Il regarda plus attentivement l'homme devant lui. Il avait l'impression de le connaitre, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il sentait une colère contenue se réveiller tout au fond de lui. Bordel, c'était qui ce type ? Il lui avait fait une crasse, une sacrée crasse. Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais il en était sûr, bien plus sûr que presque tout depuis son réveil.

Il ne répondrait pas à ce connard. Pas tant qu'il ne saurait ce qu'il lui avait fait, où il était et comment il était arrivé là. Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme de l'autre côté des barreaux et répéta.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

Ce fut à Aspros de froncer les sourcils.

\- Que faisait-tu au Cap Sounion ?

Kanon haussa les épaules avec insolence, puis il appuya son dos contre le mur de pierre. Il défia le chevalier de le forcer à répondre d'un simple regard. Un regard étrangement profond et remplie d'une haine qu'Aspros ne comprenait ni ne chercha à comprendre.

Il avait plus important à faire. Il s'en alla. Sur le chemin, il prévint les gardes des prisons de ne pas nourrir Kanon. Peu importe son refus de coopérer, il ne résisterait pas longtemps sans nourriture.

~o~

Une fois de plus, Aspros se tenait devant cette cellule devenue bien trop familière. Il avait attendu deux jours avant de revenir mais Kanon avait encore posé sa question sans jamais répondre au chevalier.

Et c'était il y a plus d'une semaine déjà. Plus d'une semaine sans n'avoir rien mangé mais il persistait dans son silence avec une hargne bien rare.

Aussi, les jours passants, Aspros avait remarqué ses regards. Il avait d'abord cru que Kanon détestait sa situation et tous ceux qui s'y rapportaient mais il s'était avéré que non. Ces regards d'une haine vivace et ancienne n'était que pour lui. Que c'était flatteur...

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

Aspros soupira. Il en avait marre. Il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de force. Et il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre que le prisonnier accepte de parler. Le Grand Pope voulait savoir, et cela commençait à devenir urgent. En face de lui, debout contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux brillants de colère, Kanon avait pourtant l'air de pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps.

\- Tu es dans la prison du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et tu n'en sortiras pas tant que tu ne coopéreras pas.

Autant être clair. Le chevalier était vraiment lassé, il voulait que tout ça soit réglé au plus vite. Il avait mieux à faire.

\- Que faisait-tu au Cap Sounion ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Alors que les secondes l'étiraient inlassablement, se changeant en minutes, Aspros pensa sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, encore. Mais après plusieurs minutes, le prisonnier parla.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Aspros se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré un silence. Parce qu'il savait que l'autre homme ne mentait pas. Il le sentait, son cosmos ne pouvait pas mentir à quelqu'un d'aussi entraîné que lui. Et cela amenait d'autres questions, plus problématiques encore. Mieux valait chercher le maximum de solutions et de réponses avant de retourner faire son rapport au Grand Pope.

\- Comment y es-tu allé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi y es-tu allé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et encore, et encore, et encore. Toujours une seule et même phrase. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien ; ni sa nationalité, ni s'il avait de la famille, ni son nom de famille, pas même qui était ce _Saga_ ou ce _Sorrento_ ! Il ne savait rien. Ou plutôt, ne savait_ plus _rien.

Et Aspros eut la désagréable impression que ce n'était que le début.

~o~

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment sur le dortoir des gardes du Sanctuaire et pourtant, Kanon n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Le soleil qui éclairait particulièrement bien la petite chambre qui lui avait été attribué ne lui laissait pourtant pas la moindre chance de se rendormir mais il ne cherchait de toute façon pas à le faire. Il profitait juste du calme.

Le dortoir des gardes étaient situé assez bas dans le Sanctuaire, avant même la première maison, et ici, on entendait à peine les sons venant de l'arène d'entraînement ou du terrain de apprentis. Ce calme apportait un sentiment d'apaisement certain à Kanon. Il sentait que ce n'était pas exactement le genre de calme auquel il aspirait - il sentait qu'il manquait encore un ou deux éléments - mais c'était déjà incroyable. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pu se détendre ainsi depuis des années, au fond, peut-être que c'était effectivement le cas.

Mais il ne se posa pas plus la question que ça. Il était bien. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas et il voulait en profiter.

Mais il n'en profita plus longtemps. Déjà, les questions avec lesquelles il s'était endormi revenaient. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas ? Ce n'était si compliqué. Il le faisait sans problème quand il cherchait son nom, l'information remontait instantanément à la surface de son esprit. Pourquoi pas là ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se rappeler ? Ou peut-être que ses souvenirs n'existaient plus ? Il ne savait pas quel option était la meilleure.

Il finit par quitter son lit et le dortoir par la même occasion. Il se retrouva dehors et l'air frais passa entre ses cheveux. Il faisait encore assez chaud pour ne pas avoir à mettre de manteau, mais plus pour longtemps. Il marcha sans réel but vers les terrains des apprentis. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement une présence humaine, au contraire, et certains terrains devraient être vides ou presque à cette heure-ci.

Peu de temps plus tard, il se retrouva assit dans ce qui avait dû être les gradins d'une arène dont il ne restait plus grand chose. Étrangement, ce paysage lui semblait familier, mais ne lui apportait qu'un profond inconfort. Était-il déjà venu ici ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Il chercha à savoir. À s'accrocher à ce sentiment qui ne disparaissait pas mais qu'il ne parvenait pourtant pas à attraper. Mais il voulait savoir et il ferait en sorte de savoir.

Enfin quelques brèves images - souvenirs ? - passèrent devant ses yeux. Il ne les vit qu'une fraction de seconde mais ces images restèrent comme imprimées sur sa rétine. Il avait été là, précisément à cette endroit, assit sur les mêmes vieilles marches. Il faisait nuit et quelqu'un se tenait à se côté, assit si proche que leurs épaules se touchaient.

Kanon fronça les sourcils, les paupières closent. Il devait voir son visage. Il était sûr que c'était quelque chose d'important. Il se concentra, força son esprit encore et encore, et enfin-

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de te balader sans surveillance.

D'un bond, Kanon se leva et attrapa Aspros par le col. Ce connard ! Il le faisait exprès c'était pas possible autrement ! Comment-il faisait pour toujours être là quand il ne fallait pas ?! Kanon grogna en jetant son regard le plus noir vers le chevalier, puis il le lâcha. Il ne chercha à faire revenir ce visage des tréfonds de sa mémoire, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à rien. À cause de l'imbécile au visage sérieux.

\- Tu es là, je ne suis pas sans surveillance, et je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles.

Kanon se détourna en lâchant un "tch" méprisant, et alla se rasseoir plus loin, dos au chevalier.

Chevalier qui ne comprenait pas plus son comportement qu'au premier jour mais qui s'agaçait de plus en plus. Il savait pourquoi le Grand Pope l'avait chargé de le surveiller. Pour une raison ou une autre, il était le seul à qui Kanon adressait la parole, même si ce n'était que pour lui crier dessus. Quand d'autres tentaient de lui parler, il les regardait simplement avec un air perdu dans le regard avant de s'en aller sans avoir rien dit.

Sans doute était-ce pour cela que le Grand Pope avait rapidement décidé de laisser leur étrange invité loger avec les gardes. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas éveillé leur cosmos mais ils avaient tout de même étaient formé au Sanctuaire. Si jamais quoi que se soit de bizarre ou de dangereux arrivait, ils sauraient comment réagir, et ce n'était pas un humain amnésique qui allait leur poser problème. Même si ce dit humain semblait être impliqué dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand.

Aspros le détailla et quelque chose la frappa avec une telle force qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer avant. Cet homme était identique à Deuteros, simplement avec une peau et des cheveux plus claires. Même ce regard qu'il avait eut en se réveillant le premier jour dans sa cellule, Deuteros avait déjà fait ce genre de tête quand il se réveillait perdu après un gros cauchemar.

Brusquement, cet homme changea à ses yeux. Il n'était plus un étranger sans souvenir qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose, il était devenu une source d'intérêt. Et Aspros se permit de penser que l'homme qui regardait l'ancienne arène semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Mais cette pensée se perdit dans le flot constant de son esprit sans qu'il ne cherche à s'y attarder.

~o~

Aspros s'appuya sur la falaise derrière lui. Il était dans l'une des criques bordant le Sanctuaire, en plein mois de décembre, parce que Kanon n'avait rien trouvé de mieux faire que de s'installer sur un roc et faire tremper ses jambes dans l'eau sûrement bien froide.

Ici, il y avait plus de rochers que de sable et c'est pourquoi Aspros l'avais conduit là, c'était plus tranquille et puisqu'il comptait tremper uniquement ses jambes c'était suffisant.

Et il trempait ses jambes depuis bientôt quarante minutes.

Aspros fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du roc sur lequel Kanon avait prit place. Ce n'est qu'une fois à un ou deux mètres de lui qu'il remarqua que ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans la roche, un cosmos marins brillant légèrement autour d'eux.

Il voulut l'appeler mais il se fit devancer.

\- Je sais pourquoi j'étais au Cap Sounion.

Les yeux d'Aspros s'élargirent. Il se souvenait enfin de quelque chose. Après des semaines de questions sans réponses, le chevalier fut autant surprit qu'heureux. Il laissa le silence planer. Il attendait la réponse.

\- On m'y a enfermé, il y a longtemps.

Enfermé ? Peut-être mais comment serait-il sortit de la prison ? Grâce à cette étrange cosmos ? D'ailleurs se souvenait-il qu'il n'était plus dans la prison ce soir-là ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais ils avaient maintenant une piste. Aspros ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un se soit fait enfermé au Cap Sounion mais Kanon devait avoir la trentaine, peut-être que son emprisonnement datait d'avant son arrivée au Sanctuaire ? Possible, il devrait vérifier auprès du Grand Pope, même si ça restait peu probable.

Alors qu'il allait parler, pensant que l'autre avait finit, il renchérit.

\- Parce que j'ai voulu exister.

Aspros écarquilla les yeux. Parce que jamais Kanon n'avait été aussi loquace. Parce que jamais il n'avait laissé tombé son masque de haine face à lui. Parce que jamais il n'avait eut l'air aussi profondément blessé. Parce que jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à Deuteros. Et quand il tourna la tête vers lui, derrière la tristesse la colère brillait, mais pas contre lui. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, c'était contre quelqu'un d'autre. Sûrement celui qui l'avait fait enfermé.

Et Aspros compatit. Pour une raison inconnue, il compatit. Et au lieu de faire une quelconque remarque, au lieu de s'en aller, il soutint son regard.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là, mais une chose était sûre, quelque chose avait changé.

~o~

Aspros jeta un regard derrière lui. Ça lui faisait bizarre de ne plus sentir la haine de Kanon. Depuis ce soir-là, il s'était remarquablement adoucie. Pas au point de sourire tout le temps à tout le monde, mais il ne ressemblait plus à un animal chassé et c'était déjà un bon point.

Le chevalier avait bien entendu parler de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, et le Grand Pope lui avait conseillé de continuer sur cette voie, de son côté il irait voir ce qu'ils avaient sur un prisonnier au Cap Sounion dans les dernières décennies.

Depuis Kanon ne rechignait plus trop à devoir accompagné Aspros ou à devoir être tout le temps dans le champ de vision de plusieurs personnes. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois parfaitement invivable. Du genre à se plaindre, à réclamer à boire, à manger, ou un manteau. Ou même à aller sur les terrains d'entraînements des apprentis juste pour le plaisir de voir le chevalier chargé de le surveiller être assaillit et bloqué par des marmots.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était calme. Il s'était assit sur les gradins du terrains d'entraînement des ors, et regardait leur combat d'un œil ennuyé. Les coudes sur les genoux et la tête reposant dans le creux de sa main, il était aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Quand l'entraînement prit fin, il se leva et avança d'un pas sûr et légèrement arrogant vers Aspros.

\- Je me fais chier. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi cette façon de parler ? Certes, il n'était jamais vraiment poli mais quant même, il pourrait faire un effort. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, c'était une bonne idée. Il n'aurait qu'à donner quelques coups puis à le laisser se reposer.

Aspros emmena donc Kanon vers un coin tranquille et se mit en garde face à lui. Kanon l'imita et ils commencèrent à s'échanger quelques coups basiques. Puis Aspros augmenta la cadence et il fut plus que surprit quand son adversaire réussit à suivre. Il accéléra encore mais l'autre tint le coup. Difficilement, évidemment, mais il resta debout à envoyer son poing vers le visage du chevalier.

Bien plus rapidement que prévu, Aspros ne retint plus ses coups, bien qu'il n'alla pas non plus au maximum de sa force, et enfin, Kanon sembla avoir besoin de puiser dans ses réserves.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut, jusqu'à un soudain changement de rythme qui permit au plus vieux de lui envoyer une droite puissante dans la joue. Une droite autour de laquelle un cosmos faible mais brûlant et sauvage dansait.

Aspros resta surprit un instant de trop et il se retrouva bloqué, sans autre possibilité que d'encaisser jusqu'à que Kanon n'ai un moment de faiblesse. Moment qui mit trop longtemps à arriver. Au lieu d'attendre que son adversaire s'épuise, le chevalier d'or intensifia son cosmos et renversa complètement la situation.

Kanon se retrouva propulsé au sol d'un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Il resta là, les bras en croix, à essayer de reprendre sa respiration chaotique. Quand il réussit, il vit une main entrer dans son champ de vision. Il la prit et se releva, mais il lui fallut tout de même quelques instants avant de tenir seul sur ses jambes.

Pendant que Kanon se passait une main sur le ventre, Aspros rajouta quelques questions à la longue liste de celle sur lui. Où avait-il apprit à se battre ? Plus le temps passait et plus le chevalier avait l'impression que Kanon avait vécu au Sanctuaire, y avait été formé. Mais c'était une idée assez improbable. Comment aurait-il pu être formé sans avoir apprit à se servir de son cosmos ? Sans avoir été assigné à une armure ou à un groupe ? Sans que qui que se soit ne le connaisse ? Toute cette histoire prenait un tournant de plus en plus bizarre.

Kanon s'étira.

\- Ça fait du bien. Faudra qu'on se refasse ça.

Comme Aspros ne répondit pas, il se tourna vers lui et vit son air soucieux. Il attendit qu'il dise quelque chose mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis au bout de longues minutes, il parla.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Quelque chose de plus que ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois.

\- Non.

Kanon avait parlé brusquement. C'était à peine s'il avait laissé Aspros finir sa phrase. Et déjà, il partait, s'éloignant à grands pas. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, le plus jeune le rattrapa et lui prit le bras.

\- Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens.

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres !

Ça y est. De nouveau, la colère de Kanon était dirigée contre lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait des réponses. Il était évident que l'autre en savait plus. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça.

\- Dis-moi.

Cette fois, c'était demandé plus doucement. Ça ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un ordre. Mais ça en était sûrement toujours un. Mais c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour que Kanon réponde.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connaissais et que je détestais. Il s'appelait Saga et c'est lui qui m'a envoyé au Cap Sounion.

Saga. Ce nom qu'il répétait si souvent pendant son inconscience. C'était pour ça qu'il semblait détester Aspros quant bien même il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Ce Saga qui devenait une piste pour en apprendre plus sur le mystère constant qu'était Kanon. Encore fallait-il que cette personne existe et soit trouvable. Il pouvait très bien être mort ou une fausse identité sous laquelle il s'était présenté, ou même un pure invention de l'esprit embrouillé du plus vieux. Mais c'était toujours une piste à prendre en compte.

Un détail attira un peu plus l'attention d'Aspros.

\- Il s'appelait... ?

\- Il est mort.

Mort. Merde. Plus moyen de faire de lui un témoin ou une source d'information.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est tout ce dont je me suis souvenu depuis l'autre fois.

Aspros n'insista pas.

~o~

Kanon regardait la neige tomber doucement sur le Sanctuaire. Il ne faisait pas assez froid pour qu'elle tienne mais ça restait assez joli à voir. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main et admira les quelques flacons qui venaient atterrir dessus avant de fondre rapidement.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Aspros. Il le collait toujours autant qu'au début mais avec le temps, il lui laissait un peu plus d'espace. Il était debout à quelques mètres de lui sur la plage d'une crique isolée.

Sans qu'il n'en sache raison, il se sentait mieux là qu'entre les maisons du Sanctuaire. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à voir les vagues lentement s'échouer sur le sable, puis revenir vers la mer avant de recommencer encore et encore leur manège.

Sans vraiment y penser, il s'avança vers la mer. À chaque pas, il se sentait un peu plus à sa place mais en même temps un peu moins. Et cette contradiction se renforçait alors que l'eau lui arrivait au mollet et qu'il continuait d'avancer, ignorant le froid mordant des vagues.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à moitié immergé qu'il s'arrêta. Quelqu'un retenait son bras. Se retournant à moitié, il vit Aspros, les sourcils froncés. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire et ne plus chercher à avancer encore un peu plus loin. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il devait continuer, au moins autant que son esprit lui hurlait l'exacte inverse.

L'esprit embrouillé, il chercha à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait tellement attiré et repoussé à la fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il regarda Aspros dans les yeux. C'était une très bonne question. Mais il n'avait pas la réponse, ou peut-être que si ?

\- Il y a quelque chose là-bas.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils.

\- Là-bas ? Dans la mer ?

Kanon hocha distraitement la tête, son regard totalement absorbé par la Méditerrané. Il y avait quelque chose. Il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Soudain, il se vit, seul, assit au milieu des coraux dans ce qui semblait être un parc sous marin. Il pouvait pourtant parfaitement respirer, comme s'il était à la surface. D'ailleurs, le ciel au-dessus de lui, n'était-ce pas plutôt la mer ? Si, bien sûr que c'était la mer. Comment pouvait-il en douter ? Il avait vécu ici pendant de si nombreuses années.

Des années bien floues quand il y repensait. Mais il savait qu'il était sous la mer, en plein cœur de la Méditerrané. Et il se sentait bien. Dans son élément. Il sentait une rage contenue hurler au fond de lui, mais elle semblait secondaire en cette instant.

Il vit une baleine nager tranquillement avec son petit au dessus de lui et là, il se sentit vraiment serein et heureux.

~o~

Aspros fouilla rapidement dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements un peu trop grand pour lui. Quand il les trouva, il les attrapa, les cala sous son aisselle avec une serviette et parti dans le salon de ses appartements dans le troisième temple. Debout au milieu de la pièce, trempé de la tête au pied par l'eau glaciale, Kanon attendait. Aspros lui jeta la serviette.

Pendant qu'il commençait à s'essuyer, le chevalier le détailla. Depuis qu'il s'était presque jeté à l'eau, il avait cet air perdu, les yeux dans le vague. Il bougeait lentement aussi. Il semblait complètement ailleurs.

Aspros regarda les gouttes d'eau tomber par terre des cheveux de Kanon et de ses vêtements. Il allait devoir nettoyer tout ça après.

Au bout de longues minutes, il laissa les vêtements secs sur le canapé et arracha la serviette des mains de l'autre. À ce rythme là, ils y seraient encore à la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Il frotta énergiquement les longs cheveux bleus alors que Kanon se laissait complètement faire.

Puis, sans raison, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Aspros. Ce dernier stoppa son action.

\- Redresses-toi.

Au lieu de s'énerver d'avoir reçu un ordre, Kanon se contenta de murmurer faiblement.

\- Deux minutes...

Et Aspros le lui accorda. Parce qu'il ne se voyait pas le repousser dans un moment pareil. Mais même une fois les deux minutes passées, aucun d'eux ne bougea.

~o~

Kanon se laissa tomber au sol, à bout de souffle et ses muscles criant leur souffrance. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû autant insister pour avoir un entraînement plus sérieux. Mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Il s'était vraiment défoulé et avait pu complètement se vider la tête. Et il était assez fier de voir qu'Aspros avait la respiration plus rapide que la normal.

Il leva l'un de ses poings au niveau de son visage et sourit en voyant le cosmos bleuté briller autour. Depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il faisait partit des rares à pouvoir faire exploser leur cosmos il s'entraînait régulièrement avec Aspros et il progressait rapidement. Tout lui venait avec un naturel assez surprenant. Il avait à peine à essayer pour réussir, c'était vraiment pratique.

Il se releva et se remit en garde. Il était prêt à recommencer encore une fois.

Ce fut que lorsque que le jour commença à décliner qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que Kanon n'arrivait plus à se relever. Aspros s'assit à côté de lui.

Quand Kanon eut reprit un peu de ses forces, il se redressa à son tour. De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient voir au loin un bout de mer, et en cet instant, le coucher de soleil se reflétait magnifique sur elle.

Ils restèrent ici, dans un silence agréable encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Kanon ne le brise.

\- Vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose sur moi ?

Aspros tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il engage la conversation, pas plus que ce soit sur ce sujet. C'était bien la première qu'il posait une question pour savoir comment tout cela évoluait d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien de nouveau. Personne ne s'était fait emprisonné au Cap Sounion depuis presque quatre-vingt dix ans, d'après les archives du moins. Mais il était hautement improbable que quelqu'un ait été effacé des registres. Surtout avec tant de perfection que rien ni même personne ne se souvienne de lui. Rien non plus sur ce _Saga_. Il aurait pu être l'ami imaginaire d'un apprenti que ça aurait été la même chose.

\- Non, rien. Pas la moindre trace.

Kanon retint difficilement une réplique qui pourrait se retourner contre lui. Pourquoi le laissaient-ils aussi libre de ses mouvements dans ce cas là ? Ça paraissait assez étrange. Mais il ne le dit pas. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner dans les prisons du Sanctuaire. Mais c'était suspect.

Aspros se leva et Kanon l'imita, mais il resta sur place tandis que l'autre s'éloignait. Le chevalier le remarqua et se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu viens ?

Kanon nota qu'il ne lui ordonnait rien, et ce simple fait lui fit plaisir.

\- Je retournerais pas chez les gardes.

Aspros haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Et pourquoi ?

L'autre détourna le regard vers le lointain, de cette façon si caractéristique que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne répondit pas, mais Aspros n'avait pas besoin de réponse.

Il reprit son chemin mais cette fois vers le troisième temple. Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende les pas de Kanon le suivre. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, seuls quelques rayons de soleil téméraires brillaient encore sur le Sanctuaire.

Kanon s'arrêta à l'entrée du temple. Il fronça les sourcils alors que son regard parcourait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, ou peut-être quelqu'un ? Il fallut qu'Aspros l'interpelle pour qu'il se ressaisisse et reprenne sa route.

Une fois dans les appartements du temple, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, l'un un livre à la main, l'autre juste affalé contre le dossier. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Long moment qui fut interrompu par l'entrée discrète d'une personne.

Aspros n'y fit absolument pas attention, concentré dans son livre, mais Kanon fixa immédiatement son regard sur elle. « Elle » qui était en fait « il ». Un jeune homme de l'âge et la corpulence d'Aspros se tenait dans l'entrée, figé dans son mouvement, un masque pendu au bout de ses doigts. Il ressemblait énormément à Aspros, mit à par sa peau plus foncé.

Kanon passa son regard de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis son regard se figea définitivement sur l'intrus. Intrus qui se faufila vers une chambre dans un silence assez incroyable.

Kanon resta là. À se demander ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- C'était qui ?

Aspros releva les yeux des lignes qu'il lisait. Comment ça ? Il se concentra un instant et sentit le cosmos de son frère dans sa chambre. Oh, ça.

\- Mon frère.

Son frère. Kanon jeta un regard vers là où ce frère avait disparut.

Brusquement, son corps se crispa, son poing se referma en brisant l'accoudoir. Il vit ses souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux, bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse espérer les saisir et les observer, même ses sentiments s'emmêlait et s'embrouillait dans un mélange qui ne fit que grandir pour devenir complètement indiscernable. Aussi vite qu'il se rappelait, il oubliait. Il en était conscient. Il savait que chaque brève couleur qui passait devant lui cesserait s'exister l'instant d'après, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vide incertain.

Pourtant au milieu de tout ça, au milieu de ce chaos que devenait son esprit, une scène se précisa.

Il était seul, assit sur un lit bien trop grand pour l'enfant qu'il était. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il attendait.

La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer un autre enfant à le chevelure bleu. Il se précipita sur le lit et se jeta joyeusement sur l'autre garçon. Il était heureux et soudain la tristesse que l'autre garçonnet ne réalisait pas encore avoir été présente s'effaça. Maintenant, lui aussi était heureux.

Les deux garçons restèrent longuement ensemble, parlant, jouant, riant, encore, encore et encore.

Ce fut qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, à le lumière faible d'un croissant de lune, qu'il se calmèrent. Ils s'étaient allongés côte à côte dans ce lit d'adulte, et profitait silencieusement de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Puis, le garçon qui avait attendu seul parla.

\- Dis, est-ce qu'un jour on pourra s'amuser comme ça ensemble, dehors ?

L'autre se redressa et dit solennellement.

\- Oui ! Je deviendrais Grand Pope et je changerais la loi ! Comme ça, tu seras plus obligé te cacher !

Et il lui sourit d'un sourire si brillant et si sûr de lui que l'autre ne pu que lui en rendre un identique, rassuré par cette douce promesse.

~o~

Aspros regarda Kanon, inconscient sur son canapé. Il s'était calmé depuis quelques minutes mais Aspros s'était véritablement inquiété quand il avait remarqué que l'amnésique s'était crispé, le visage figé dans une expression paniqué, le corps tourné vers la chambre de Deuteros.

Pendant de longues minutes, son corps était resté complètement bloqué, sa respiration s'était même coupée l'espace de quelques instants. Puis il s'était détendu, un léger sourire avait fleurit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Aspros se demandait si ses absences étaient du à son passé. Sûrement. La dernière fois, c'était la mer, mais cette fois, quel avait été le déclencheur ? Il n'y avait rien eu qui aurait pu... Deuteros. C'est seulement après avoir remarqué Deuteros qu'il avait eu une crise.

Mais pourquoi ? En quoi la vue d'un inconnu dont il n'avait de toute manière jamais entendu parler aurait pu lui faire quoi que ce soit ? Autant, pour la mer, il se doutait qu'elle avait dû avoir un rôle important dans son passé, et avec ses cheveux décolorés par les embruns ce n'était pas une idée si farfelue que ça. Mais pour Deuteros aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Deuteros. Ça pouvait très bien être une étrange coïncidence. Mais Aspros n'y croyait pas vraiment.

~o~

Kanon dégustait une tasse de café, confortablement installé dans le canapé du temple des gémeaux qui, avec le temps, était devenu presque _son_ canapé. Il profitait du breuvage outrageusement cher comme s'il en avait toujours bu, et s'il avait vécu au Sanctuaire ce n'était peut-être pas si improbable que ça.

Il entendit Deuteros sortir presque silencieusement du temple.

Ça aussi, il s'y était habitué. Et au file du temps, Deuteros aussi s'était habitué et ne cherchait plus à être aussi silencieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils leur arrivaient même de se saluer lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Bien que la situation du second gémeaux soit un peu particulière, Kanon n'avait posé aucune question. Pas de pourquoi doit-il porter un masque ? Ou de pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le droit de devenir chevalier ? Non. Parce qu'il savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il ne fallait pas les poser. Et de toute manière, il en connaissait la raison. C'était assez évident ; de la superstition.

Et pas un instant il ne se demanda pourquoi cette réponse était apparu si clairement et si rapidement à son esprit. Pas plus qu'il ne chercha à savoir pourquoi il n'envisageait aucune autre option.

Il sentit le cosmos d'Aspros se rapprochant du temple et il sourit. Il devenait vraiment bon à ça. A près tous ces entraînements, il était maintenant capable de reconnaitre un cosmos familier, à condition qu'il soit plus important que celui d'un humain lambda et qu'il se soit complètement habitué à le ressentir. Alors sentir la présence d'Aspros ( quand il ne se dissimulait pas ) était un jeu d'enfant.

\- Encore là ?

Kanon tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Le propriétaire venait de rentrer et le regardait avec un brin de consternation. Et effectivement, il ne devait pas renvoyer une image très glorieuse, affalé comme il l'était dans le canapé, une tasse de café à moitié vide à la main, les cheveux encore décoiffés de la nuit qu'il venait de passer sur ce même canapé et encore en pyjama. Il était dans la position exacte dans laquelle Aspros l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, la tasse de café en moins.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Le chevalier se contenta de se secouer la tête et d'aller se laver, l'entraînement matinal des ors l'avait complètement encrassé. Quand il fut propre, il retourna dans le salon, où Kanon n'avait toujours pas bougé, attrapa le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille et s'installa dans l'un des deux fauteuils pour reprendre sa lecture.

Deux heures plus tard, les premiers mots furent échangés, d'abord de la bouche de Kanon.

\- Il va faire beau aujourd'hui ?

Aspros répondit distraitement, bien plus intéressé par les pages devant lui.

\- Sûrement.

\- Et assez chaud pour aller se baigner ?

Là, le chevalier releva la tête pour regarder la larve humaine qui squattait _son_ canapé.

\- Tu veux te baigner ?

\- Ouais.

Aspros se passa une main sur le visage. Comment s'était-il retrouvé à devoir s'occuper d'un cas pareil déjà ? Franchement, c'était à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé mourir cette nuit là.

~o~

Kanon nageait joyeusement dans la même crique où Aspros l'avait empêché de plonger quelques mois plus tôt. L'eau était encore froide en cette fin d'hiver mais c'était bien largement supportable. Il avait laissé ses vêtements sur la berge, sur un rocher pour qu'ils ne soient pas plein de sable quand il sortirait, et n'avait gardé que son sous-vêtement sur lui.

Aspros l'avait accompagné contre son gré et était maintenant en train de s'entraîner tout en gardant un œil sur Kanon. Kanon qui avait plongé il y a plusieurs minutes et qui n'était toujours pas remonter.

Aspros laissa échapper un grognement. C'était à se demander s'il ne souhaitait pas mourir noyé à la longue. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher de l'eau, il remonta à la surface avec un sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Puis il replongea. Et il répéta ce manège une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'à un moment où ne remonta pas.

Bien plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Aspros jeta son haut sur le sable et plongea à la suite de Kanon. Le froid de l'eau engourdissait ses membres mais il continua à s'enfoncer dans les eaux de la Méditerrané. Mais vint un moment où lui fallut reprendre son souffle. À contre cœur, il remonta. Merde. Kanon était toujours au fond. Là où ne pouvait pas plonger.

Soudain, quelque chose attrapa sa jambe et le tira sous l'eau. D'abord surpris, il se mit rapidement à se débattre mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Là, devant lui, largement visible grâce à la lumière venant de la surface, Kanon, les épaules secoués par un rire contenu.

Ils remontèrent à l'air libre et l'éclat de rire de Kanon se fit entendre.

\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête !

Aspros se laissa aller à sourire. C'était indéniablement une blague de mauvais goût mais la joie de Kanon était contagieuse. En petite vengeance puéril, Aspros envoya une vague droit dans son visage. S'étouffant presque à cause de toute l'eau arrivant en plein dans ses voies respiratoires, il ne tarda pas à répliquer. En à peine quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent presque collé, à faire tout pour couler l'autre.

Au final, ils terminèrent échouer sur la sable, les jambes encore à la mer.

Ils restèrent là. Sans parler. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

~o~

Kanon grogna. Aspros était dans son canapé, endormi dans _son_ canapé. Le plus vieux essaya de le pousser mais il pesait son poids l'animal. Merde, mais de quel droit il lui volait _son_ canapé ?! Bon, techniquement, ce n'était pas le sien mais celui du dormeur, mais qui se souciait de ce genre de détails ?

Il lui cria dans les oreilles, le pinça, le griffa, lui jeta de l'eau dessus, mais rien n'y fit. Impossible de le réveiller.

Kanon regarda la lune par l'une des fenêtres. Avec ses conneries, il perdait du temps de sommeil lui.

La mine boudeuse, il attrapa sa couverture, tenta une dernière fois de repousser le gêneur puis se cala entre lui et le dossier avant de s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aspros ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il s'était endormie dans le salon. Étonnant, il avait été si fatigué que ça ? En tout cas, là, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il sentait le corps chaud de Deuteros contre lui et certaines mèches de ses cheveux tombaient même sur lui. Il sourit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dormit ensemble. Tout comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de véritable discussion. C'était dommage, ils étaient tellement fusionnels quand ils étaient enfants.

Pourtant en tournant la tête, il s'aperçu que l'homme endormi contre son épaule n'était son frère, mais Kanon. Que faisait-il là ? Certes, il avait réquisitionné le canapé pour son usage personnel mais il aurait pu prendre la chambre d'Aspros pour la nuit. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné venant de lui. Mais puisqu'il persistait à avoir un comportement imprévisible peut-être était-ce normal.

Mais Aspros n'avait toujours pas envie de bouger. Le canapé était bien assez confortable pour passer la nuit dessus. Il sentit Kanon remuer légèrement contre lui et murmurer faiblement.

\- Saga...

Saga. Encore ce Saga. Mais qu était-ce à la fin ? Il avait emprisonné Kanon au Cap Sounion, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il disait et pourtant il avait l'air d'avoir une immense importance. D'ailleurs Kanon n'avait presque pas parlé de lui, tout ce qu'il en savait venait principalement des silences et du langage corporel de Kanon.

Saga. Aspros sentit sa curiosité complètement éveiller. Qu'avait-il fait d'autre ? Il était certain qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais il n'avait aucun élément pour l'aider à en savoir plus. À moins que... Ça avait peu de chance d'aboutir mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

\- Qui était Saga ?

Il avait murmurer sa question. Il ne voulait pas complètement réveiller Kanon. Si c'était le cas, il refuserait probablement de répondre.

\- Mon grand frère.

Les yeux d'Aspros s'écarquillèrent. Ça avait marché. Et déjà certaines questions trouvaient leurs réponses. Il était normal qu'il haïsse autant celui qu'il l'avait envoyé à la mort au Cap Sounion, à plus forte raison lorsque c'était son frère. Mais pourquoi ? Kanon lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il voulait vivre. Peut-être avait-il voulu changer de vie, se reconvertir ? Et que ça n'avait pas plu à l'aîné ?

Soudain, il se souvint de l'autre nom que Kanon avait si souvent dit ; Sorrento. Contrairement à Saga, il n'avait vraiment aucune information sur lui. Peut-être pouvait-il réessayer... ?

\- Qui est Sorrento ?

\- C'est... Un ancien collègue ? C'est compliqué.

Un ancien collègue ? Mais pas tout à fait ? Aspros regretta presque le moment où il n'avait à se soucier que du cas de Saga. Mais il préférait tout de même ce Sorrento. Car Kanon parlait de lui au présent. Contrairement à Saga. Ça faisait un bon point de ce côté. Mais il devait en savoir plus. Où vivait Sorrento ? Où s'étaient-ils connu ? Comment ?

Et comment ça compliqué ? Dans quel sens ? Dans le sens romantique ? Peut-être un ancien amant ? Étrangement, le cœur d'Aspros se serra.

~o~

Kanon jeta un regard à Aspros, assit dans son fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Depuis quelques temps maintenant il sentait qu'il était plus distant avec lui. Du genre à l'ignorer, à lui répondre sèchement. Kanon trouvait ça bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils cohabitaient, au début de façon assez forcé, leur relation s'était petit à petit développé. Et qu'Aspros fasse soudain un si grand pas en arrière était pour le moins... Déroutant.

Bien décidé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Kanon s'affala sur le dossier du fauteuil d'Aspros, feuilletant le livre par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

Aspros soupira sèchement.

\- Un livre.

Bien sûr, il l'avait vu. Il le prenait pour qui ? S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu là, alors Kanon n'allait pas se gêner pour jouer lui aussi.

\- C'est quoi un livre ?

Kanon entendit distinctement le claquement de langue irrité d'Aspros.

\- Des pages coincés entre une couverture.

Kanon sourit. Bien répliqué, mais il en avait encore sous le coude.

\- Y a pas d'images là-dedans. Pourquoi tu regardes l'encre ?

Le corps d'Aspros de figea face à tant de bêtise. Et une question passa dans son esprit. Il le faisait exprès ou... ? Enfin, ça ne changeait rien.

\- L'encre c'est des mots, je lis les mots.

\- C'est quoi des mots ?

Le chevalier d'or dû lutter pour ne pas laisser échapper un grognement d'agacement. Kanon lui rappelait Kardia à agir comme ça. Et Athéna seule savait à quel point Aspros ne pouvait pas supporter Kardia. Mais il était aussi hors de question qu'il offre à Kanon la satisfaction de céder.

\- Ce sont des lettres collés ensembles.

Aspros sut en entendant le "hum" que le plus vieux fit, qu'il allait sortir une énorme connerie.

\- Comment on fait pour les coller ? Je vois pas de colle, ni de cordes.

La tête d'Aspros s'écrasa dans sa main. Là, il en pouvait plus. D'où pouvait-il sortir des conneries pareils ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer _dire_ des conneries pareils ? Aspros ne trouva rien à répliquer, ni même l'envie de le faire.

\- Tu comptes faire le con comme ça longtemps ?

Kanon sourit. Il avait gagné. Et de loin. Il se pencha d'avantage sur le dossier, ses pieds ne touchant presque plus le sol.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'évites.

Aspros frissonna. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ni à sentir le souffle de Kanon si près de son oreille. Pourquoi l'évitait-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas sûr. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il repensait à cette soirée et à cette histoire de Sorrento, et son cœur se serrait.

\- Alors ?

Il sentait que Kanon s'impatientait. Ça s'entendait dans la ton de sa voix ou dans sa jambe qui commençait à tressauter contre le fauteuil.

\- C'est à cause de Sorrento.

Kanon se figea. Comment... ? Il avait gardé ça pour lui. Sorrento devait restait secret, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait au Sanctuaire. Sorrento était au service de Poséidon. Il ne savait pas comment ou où ils s'étaient connus mais c'était arrivé. Et ils s'étaient recroisé au Sanctuaire sous-marin, bien que là encore il ne sache comment ou pourquoi. Que se passerait-il si ça venait à se savoir ? Même comment Aspros savait ?

Kanon fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna légèrement d'Aspros.

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

Aspros ne fut pas vraiment surprit de la réaction de Kanon, mais pourtant, son cœur se serra.

\- Tu me l'as dit le soir où je me suis endormi sur le canapé.

Quoi ? Il ne lui avait rien dit ce soir-là. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de Sorrento.

\- Non.

Aspros s'étonna de réponse sèche.

\- Je n'ais rien dit sur lui. Je n'aurais jamais rien dit sur lui !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Aspros s'était levé et retourner vers Kanon. Maintenant, ils se lançaient tout deux des regards noirs. La tension autour d'eux était presque palpable. Exactement comme lors de leurs premières conversations.

\- Parce que ma vie privée ne te regarde pas !

\- Tu vis chez moi pour rappel et tu es sous surveillance du Sanctuaire !

\- Et ça te donne le droit de fouiller dans _mes_ affaires ?!

\- Parfaitement !

\- Et puis quoi encore ? On dirait que tu me fais une crise de jalousie !

\- Exactement !

Alors que le silence s'étirait, une seule pensée vint à Aspros ; et merde.

\- Quoi ?

Kanon, qui semblait s'être soudain calmé, affichait un air perdu, la bouche entrouverte. Encore plus quand Aspros s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	2. Chapter 2

VOILA LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE ! Je sais que certain.e.s l'attendait avec impatience, et la voici ! Je suis fière d'être arrivé au bout de ce défi aussi vite. Vraiment, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long, en plus en moins d'un mois pour cette partie. C'est incroyable.

Aller, je ne parle pas plus, place à la suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

Kanon jeta un regard mauvais au chevalier d'or derrière lui. Depuis ce jour-là, il n'avait presque plus croisé Aspros. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à le faire.

Il fit remuer ses jambes doucement dans l'eau. Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. À vrai dire c'était pour ne plus penser à sa situation avec Aspros qu'il était venu ici. Évidemment, si l'énorme armoire à glace derrière lui n'avait pas été là, ç'aurait été encore mieux. Sérieusement, ce type fronçait les sourcils depuis deux heures, comment faisait-il ?

Finalement, il aurait été beaucoup mieux avec Aspros. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il pouvait véritablement se détendre et ne plus avoir à penser à sa situation chaotique.

D'ailleurs que savait-il de lui à l'heure actuelle ? Toujours pas tant de chose que ça. Il s'appelait Kanon, son grand frère jumeau Saga l'avait enfermé au Cap Sounion sans qu'il n'ait qu'une vague idée de pourquoi, il avait été au Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon pendant des années, mais impossible de savoir pourquoi ou en tant que quoi, et il y avait retrouver Sorrento, l'un des généraux de Poséidon,qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontrer, mais pour le reste... La majorité de sa vie restait encore floue.

Et c'était frustrant. Vraiment frustrant.

Il soupira. Finalement, penser à Aspros et à où ils en étaient maintenant serait moins problématique. Quoique... Pas si sûr.

Il ne comprenait déjà pas vraiment comment ils s'étaient retrouvé dans cette situation.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kanon avait finit par parler de Sorrento, et Aspros avait fait une crise de jalousie. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il dit pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était la cause de tout ça.

Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas.

Sur cette pensée, Kanon se leva, ignorant superbement le chevalier d'or chargé de la surveiller. Si Aspros voulait l'éviter, alors il allait devenir tellement insupportable que le Grand Pope n'aurait d'autre choix que d'envoyer Aspros s'occuper de lui.

~o~

Kanon arriva nonchalamment sur le terrain d'entraînement des apprentis, les mains dans les poches. Derrière lui, un chevalier d'argent épuisé essayait de le garder dans son champ de vision.

Depuis le début de la journée, il suivait Kanon à travers tout le Sanctuaire, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait dû lui courir après pendant des heures, plonger dans la mer Méditerranée, traverser les roses empoisonnées du douzième temple, fouiller tout Rodorio. Et il était à peine treize heures.

Kanon, lui, se fichait pas mal de l'état du chevalier. Ou plutôt, il attendait qu'il craque lui aussi. Tôt au tard, Aspros remplacerait ces faibles argents.

Enfin, en attendant, il était venu ici pour se défouler sur les apprentis. Depuis qu'il ne voyait plus Aspros, il sentait le besoin de s'entraîner grandir. Et des apprentis lui permettraient de faire cela tout en évacuant la frustration qui s'accumulait en lui.

Une heure plus tard, il envoya un énième fois un gamin s'écraser contre des rochers. Ce gamin était légèrement plus coriace que les autres, il parvenait à éveiller un peu son cosmos.

Il se releva et s'élança, enflammant son cosmos à son paroxysme.

Kanon sourit, enflammant son propre cosmos. Leur poing se rencontrèrent avec force, mais le craquement qui résonna n'annonçait rien de bon pour la main du gamin. Mais Kanon s'en fichait bien. Il fit brûler encore plus son cosmos, envoyant l'apprenti s'écraser dans le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

En voyant que le gamin ne se relevait pas, Kanon soupira . Tous ceux qui avait du potentiel étaient au sol, inconscient, tout autour de lui. Lui qui pensait s'occuper un moment, il était déçu.

Il releva la tête en sentant un cosmos s'approcher. C'était quelqu'un de puissant, assurément un chevalier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Kanon se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et se figea. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme en armure doré. Mais ce qui le frappa véritablement, ce fut son visage. En le voyant, Kanon sentit des sentiments contradictoires emplir son cœur. Peur, haine, respect, admiration, peur, haine, colère, reconnaissance, peur, haine, pardon, peur.

Encore une fois, sa tête lui hurlait des informations incompréhensibles qui ne correspondaient à rien.

Soudain, une voix résonna depuis le fond de son esprit.

« **Tu n'es pas autorisé à être ici.** »

Une peur instinctive surpassa tout le reste et noya toute chose qui n'était pas elle. Il devait fuir. Et vite. Il le sentait. Mais une part de lui refusait cela. Il devait se battre. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre ombre d'une chance.

La peur agit à sa place. Il couru aussi vite que possible. Aussi longtemps que ses jambes le pouvaient. Il se retrouva dans une caverne, près de la crique où il allait si souvent, quand ses jambes cédèrent. Il effaça toute trace de son cosmos et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Cette peur le bloquait complètement. Il se sentait trembler. Le peur continuait de grandir et de s'éteindre à mesure que le temps passait. Et la voix recommença à résonner dans son crâne, répétant des interdictions, faisant planer sa menace sur lui.

Il serra les dents. Il devait résister. Il devait le repousser. Il n'était pas faible. Il pouvait se défendre. Il devait se défendre. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Il n'était pas faible...

~o~

Aspros soupira en avançant vers la caverne où Kanon était parti. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas vu depuis qu'Aspros l'avait embrassé, et, pour être, il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le revoir.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant l'entrée en sentant le cosmos camouflé et houleux de Kanon. Il ne l'avait plus sentit aussi troublé depuis des mois.

Il entra prudemment. Kanon était là, assit contre un mur de roche, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, tremblant. Aspros se précipita vers lui.

\- Kanon !

Mais il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Aspros l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua, mais l'autre ne régit pas.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? On lui avait juste dit qu'il avait mit tous les bons apprentis au tapis et qu'il était partit quand Shion était arrivé. Lui avait-il quelque chose ? Non, il en aurait été informé. Alors comment s'était-il retrouvé comme ça ? La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette état, c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Deutéros. Est-ce qu'il avait vu quelqu'un qui lui rappelait son passé ?

Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait trouver comment calmer Kanon.

Il essaya de l'appeler, en vain. Alors, il lui attrapa les épaules le secoua. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire réagir, mais pas de la bonne façon. Il se mit à hurler à plein poumon.

Aspros se recula un instant en grimaçant. Le son résonnait trop bien ici. Mais le chevalier n'abandonna pas. Il attrapa l'une des épaules de Kanon pour l'empêcher de bouger et attrapa de son autre main son menton. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Kanon arrêta d'hurler. Il ancra son regard dans le sien et ne le lâcha plus.

Il y avait tant de peur dans ce regard qu'Aspros ne put se résoudre à le laisser. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre le sien tandis que sa main lâcha son menton pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Kanon cessa de trembler. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement, en même temps que le peur quittait son regard. Mais elle ne le quitta pas totalement. Elle resta là, en fond.

Puis, sans qu'Aspros ne comprenne pourquoi, Kanon enroula ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Aspros l'enlaça à son tour.

Là, dans le calme de l'après-midi dans une caverne isolée, un mot résonna.

\- Merci.

~o~

Kanon regardait le ciel, allongé dans le sable. Il aimait vraiment cette crique. Plus de rocher que de sable mais quant même assez pour se reposer sur un matelas chauffé par le soleil. Il était tellement bien là. Seul, bercé par le bruit des vagues. Il sentait qu'il pourrait s'endormir à tout moment.

Mais un bruit suspect lui fit tourner la tête.

À quelques mètres de lui, Deutéros se tenait debout, son masque sur le visage. Kanon détestait ce masque. Mais il savait pourquoi il était là. Parce que la loi du Sanctuaire en avait décidé ainsi. Parce que le Grand Pope avait décidé qu'un seul gémeau mériterait de vivre. Kanon maudissait ce Grand Pope de toute son âme.

\- Salut.

\- ... Salut.

Deutéros s'approcha et s'assit dans sa sable à côté de Kanon. Il regarda le ciel sans dire un mot. Ça aussi Kanon s'y était habitué. Aussi vrai que le masque faisait partie de lui, Deutéros préférait le silence. En temps normal, le plus vieux ne s'en serait pas préoccupé. Mais aujourd'hui, le voir aussi effacé avec ce masque sur le visage, l'énerva au plus haut point.

\- Tu devrais enlever ton masque.

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui. Il le regarda quelques instants, puis il leva une main, agrippa le bord de la plaque de métal mais il ne la retira pas. Son mouvement se bloqua. Puis sa main retomba le long de son corps et ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec des grains de sable.

La colère monta brusquement dans la poitrine de Kanon. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se redressa et se jeta sur Deutéros. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le masque mais l'autre se débattit.

Ils roulèrent dans le sable, s'échangeant quelques coups. Deutéros essayait de son mieux de ne pas blesser Kanon mais il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en attaquant avec autant de rage.

Kanon réussit un toucher le masque et tira vivement dessus. Sans laisser le temps à l'autre de réagir, il enflamma son cosmos et brisa le masque en de multiples morceaux. Le visage maintenant visible de Deutéros montrait toute sa stupeur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien prit au plus vieux de régir comme ça ?

Ils étaient tous les deux assit face à face, recouvert de sable, l'un encore complètement enragé et l'autre muet de stupeur. Il se passa un long moment avant que Kanon ne se lève. Il s'éloigna, repartant vers les temples, énonçant une dernière phrase.

\- Ne remet plus jamais ce masque.

Deutéros aurait tellement aimé que cela fusse possible.

~o~

\- Tu lis quoi ?

Kanon s'était à moitié allongé sur l'épaule d'Aspros pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il lisait. Depuis ce jour dans la caverne, leur relation était redevenu ce qu'elle avait été sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de s'expliquer. Aucun n'avait vraiment voulu le faire de toute manière.

Malgré ça, il semblait à Aspros que ce jour-là avait vraiment marqué Kanon. Bien plus que ce qu'il acceptait de montrer. Il ne quittait presque plus Aspros. Où qu'il aille, immanquablement Kanon suivrait. Il était aussi devenu plus tactile, comme en cet instant.

\- Le Siège de Malte, d'Antoine Achélis.

\- Hum, ça parle de quoi ?

\- C'est un poème sur siège de Malte, mené par les Ottomans.

\- Ça à l'air chiant.

Sur ces mots, il s'allongea sur le canapé et étendit ses jambes sur celles d'Aspros. Il resta silencieux un long moment, écoutant calmement le bruit des pages que l'on tourne. Puis il parla.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Aspros se figea à la question, mais cela ne dura qu'un seul et fugace instant avant qu'il ne reprenne une attitude détendue.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eut envie de le faire et je l'ai fait.

Kanon ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda un long moment le plafond avant de reprendre.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'as donné envie de le faire ?

Aspros ferma le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et posa ses yeux sur Kanon. Qu'est ce qui lui avait donné envie ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être ses lèvres pulpeuses, ou son corps musclé, ou bien son franc parlé. Peut-être autre chose ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait simplement eut envie de Kanon.

\- Toi.

Kanon se redressa, les sourcils froncés, son regard fixé à celui d'Aspros.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi.

Kanon ne répondit pas mais un sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha d'Aspros doucement, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mêlent. Il murmura doucement.

\- Et là ? T'en as envie ?

Le regard du chevalier d'or tomba sur les lèvres de l'autre avant de remonter jusqu'à ses yeux. Évidemment qu'il en avait envie. Comment pourrait-il ne pas en avoir envie alors que l'objet de ses désirs s'offrait quasiment sur un plateau d'argent ? Pourtant, ce fut Kanon qui scella leurs lèvres.

Aspros resta interdit un instant avant de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il ouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur celle de Kanon. Rapidement, celle-ci s'ouvrit, permettant au baiser de s'approfondir. Leur langue s'emmêlèrent, cherchant à surpasser leur adversaire.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Celui-ci n'avait rien de chaste, il était bien plus sauvage, et beaucoup plus long aussi.

Ils ne séparent qu'une fois à court de souffle, mais leur visage restèrent tout de même proche. Ils se dévoraient des yeux et n'importe qui en cet instant aurait été capable de sentir toute la tension sexuelle qui émanait d'eux.

Une question échappa à Aspros.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Kanon sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du chevalier.

\- Parce que j'en avait envie.

~o~

Kanon frappa l'énorme roc devant lui et le réduisit en poussière de cet unique coup. Il s'ennuyait. Taper sur des rochers n'étaient pas bien passionnant. Malheureusement, Aspros n'était pas là, alors il allait devoir faire avec.

Franchement, il détestait les regards qu'on lui lançait. Il était un paria. En soi, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais les autres le regardaient comme s'il ne valait rien ou comme s'il était un monstre. Et ça, ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Il avait envie de leur éclater la tête mais s'il faisait ça, il aurait de sérieux problèmes.

Surtout que depuis l'incident avec les apprentis, il n'avait plus le droit de les approcher. Soit disant qu'il en aurait traumatisé certains. Pff, comme si. S'ils voulaient devenir chevaliers, ils allaient devoir s'endurcir.

Kanon se crispa soudain. Il sentait un cosmos s'approcher de cette partie des terrains d'entraînements. Un cosmos qu'il connaissait et qui faisait ressortir cette peur irrationnel.

Il se força pourtant à rester droit et à ne pas s'enfuir. Il pouvait faire face. Il ne craignait rien d'un gamin. Il se tourna vers le dit gamin qui venait d'arriver, portant sur son dos l'armure d'or du bélier.

Kanon resta sans bouger. Il sentait que son corps ne souhaitait que s'enfuir mais il réussit à rester droit. Cette fois, il ferait face.

Le gamin s'avança et lui tendit la main, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Mais Kanon n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Il ne lui serra pas la main. Le sourire de l'autre ne changea pas d'un pouce alors qu'il laissait sa retomber.

\- Bonjour. Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présenté. Je suis Shion, chevalier d'or du bélier.

\- Kanon.

Il n'en dirait pas plus. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, plus pour cacher ses tremblements qu'autre chose. Et aussi pour écourter la conversation. Shion n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier et repris.

\- J'ai entendu dire que...

Kanon fut incapable d'écouter la suite. Il serra ses mains sur ses bras mais il était sûr que même comme ça, ses tremblements étaient plus que visibles. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Ni lui ni sa fausse sympathie. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait voir son visage faussement amical.

Pourquoi se cachait-il derrière ses faux semblants ? Il n'y avait personne ici. Personne face à qui se faire passer pour le gentil de l'histoire. Juste lui. Juste une proie face à un prédateur.

« **Retourne à l'intérieur !** »

Kanon tressaillit. Il ne voulait plus être la proie. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il se souvenait encore bien des marques qu'il avait gardé pendant des semaines quand il avait voulu se rebeller.

« **Que crois-tu faire ?** »

De la voix forte et grave l'empêchant de voir le soleil.

« **Tu ne sortiras pas tant que je n'en aurais pas décidé ainsi.** »

De la silhouette sombre et haute toujours dans son dos quand il essayait d'échapper à sa vigilance.

« **Kanon. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.** »

Du monstre qui le privait de sa vie.

« **Tu n'as pas le droit d'exister !** »

Non ! Il ne voulait plus subir. Il avait parfaitement le droit de vivre. Peu importait à quel point cela sonnait faux, il voulait y croire. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Surtout pas à cause de ce gamin. Ce gamin qui souriait comme s'il était innocent. Comme si la vie était merveilleuse et que tous en profitait. Ce gamin qui le manipulait avec de la gentillesse pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Pour pouvoir lui asséner un coup fatale.

Kanon ne se ferait pas avoir. Il ferait face. Ce gamin était stupide. Il était sans défense. Il venait le voir, presque comme s'il se croyait tellement supérieur qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de se protéger.

Il allait regretter cette erreur. Kanon inspira profondément. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui même. Il allait l'avoir. Pendant qu'il parlait comme un con sans voir le danger face à lui. Il suffisait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Il suffisait qu'il tende la main jusqu'à ce cou si fragile et si proche.

~o~

Aspros descendait tranquillement les marches du Sanctuaire. Il rejoignait les terrains d'entraînements, il y avait laisser Kanon avant d'aller faire son rapport au Grand Pope. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un rapport. Il n'avait rien eut de nouveau à dire, à par que Kanon et lui s'entendait de nouveau.

De son côté le Pope n'avait rien apprit de plus. Rien. Pas le moindre indice. Malgré ce qu'ils savaient déjà, il était impossible d'en apprendre plus. Exactement comme si Kanon n'avait jamais exister ou qu'il ne recréait une toute nouvelle identité bâtie sur rien. Si c'était le cas, ce serait vraiment problématique.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il voulait penser à autre chose. Peut-être qu'un petit entraînement avec Kanon lui changerait les idées ?

À peine eut il cette pensée que deux cosmos puissants s'enflammèrent et entrèrent en collision. Aspros sentit qu'ils venaient des terrains d'entraînements. Sentant l'inquiétude monter, il se précipita vers la source de la collision.

Il arriva un peu à l'écart du terrain des apprentis et trouva Shion, blessé, du sang s'écoulant de son visage et son bras droit pendant mollement le long de son corps, caché derrière son mur de cristal. Devant lui, à une vingtaine de mètre, Kanon avait le corps enfoncé dans le sol, dans un cratère de plusieurs mètres de profondeur.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Aspros accourut au côté de Kanon. Il s'accroupit et vérifia immédiatement s'il respirait encore. Heureusement, c'était le cas, bien que très faiblement.

Le chevalier des gémeaux de redressa et jeta un regard incrédule à Shion. S'il en croyait les blessures de son collègue et l'état de l'endroit et de Kanon, les deux s'étaient violemment battu. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Shion, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que ce dernier remarque qu'on lui avait parlé. Il prit le temps de faire disparaître le mur de cristal puis il répondit.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. J'étais venu discuter mais il s'est mit à m'attaquer sans raison. Sans mon armure, je serais sûrement mort.

Aspros avait du mal à y croire. Il avait entraîné Kanon et il pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait pas le niveau d'un chevalier d'or. Un argent tout au plus. Et puis, pourquoi Kanon voudrait s'en prendre à Shion ? Il était un véritable petit agneau, qui voudrait lui faire du mal ?

Soudain, il se rappela de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Kanon dans la caverne, juste après qu'il ait vu Shion. Shion serait-il impliqué dans toute cette histoire ? Mais comment ? Au vu de leur age respectif, c'était assez improbable qu'ils se soient déjà rencontrer dans le passé. Surtout assez loin dans le passé pour que Kanon ait ce genre de réaction en sa présence. C'était incompréhensible.

Aussi incompréhensible que le fait que Kanon ait eut la force et la vitesse de représenter un danger pour un chevalier d'or.

Avant qu'Aspros ne parte plus loin dans ses hypothèses, il sentit une main agripper faiblement son bras. Il baissa la tête et vit Kanon, toujours aussi mal au point, murmurer faiblement.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai eut ?

Aspros fut figé par la surprise. C'était donc vrai. Kanon avait voulu s'en prendre à Shion et le tuer. Et il n'était pas passé loin de réussir.

\- Non. Tu ne l'as pas eut.

Aspros vit les mâchoires de Kanon se serrer, comme s'il voulait contenir quelque chose. Sûrement sa rage d'avoir échouer. Mais il avait tort. Il le su en voyait des larmes passer les paupières de Kanon et couler le long de ses joues jusqu'au sol.

\- Et merde.

Il y avait tant de tristesse et de douleur dans la voix de Kanon qu'Aspros fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne dit rien, écoutant les pleures contenues et les gémissements désespérés du habituellement si fier et si fort Kanon. Jamais il n'avait eut l'air aussi déchiré. Jamais il ne s'était accroché à lui comme s'il était son dernier repère. Jamais il n'avait murmuré aussi pitoyablement.

\- J'étais si proche. J'y étais presque.

Aspros ne dit rien. Il n'y avais rien à dire. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose.

~o~

Kanon ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là avec le corps endolorit, dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Sa première réaction fut de paniquer. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il devait partir. Fuir cet endroit potentiellement dangereux. Retourner en lieu sûr.

Mais à peine commença-t-il a bouger qu'une intense douleur se mit à pulser dans tout son corps. Un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa. Mais il fit son maximum pour l'ignorer et se redresser du lit dans lequel il était allongé.

Il se leva difficilement. Il tenait à peine debout, tout tournait autour de lui. Il fit un pas vers la porte et s'écroula dans un grand fracas.

Immédiatement, il entendit des pas rapides vers lui. Non. Il devait partir. Il ne voulait pas voir son bourreau. Il n'était pas en état de se battre.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas un inconnu avec un sourire machiavélique qui entra, mais Aspros. Il s'accroupit et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il parla mais Kanon fut incapable d'entendre autre chose qu'un bourdonnement.

Aspros dû le comprendre puisqu'il se tut. Il lui donna un verre contenant un liquide d'une étrange couleur bleu turquoise. Sans doute un médicament. Kanon le but, et dû se retenir de vomir. Ce truc était absolument ignoble !

Aspros passa une de ses mains dans son dos et Kanon se détendit. Puis il parla, et cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas des bourdonnements.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Kanon hocha la tête. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour tenter de l'utiliser.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Hein ? De quoi ? Il fallut de longues secondes avant que le lien ne se fasse dans l'esprit du plus vieux. Il avait échoué. À cette pensée, son corps entier se crispa. Il avait échoué. Alors qu'il avait été si près du but. Alors qu'il l'avait tenu entre ses doigts. Merde. Il serra les poings, ignorant la douleur que cela provoqua. Il s'en foutait bien. Il se sentait si faible.

Comment ? Comment avait-il pu perdre ? Il avait l'avantage. Il avait l'effet de surprise. Alors comment ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage la question. Aspros coupa le fil de ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi as tu voulu tuer Shion ?

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans sa voix. Simplement de la curiosité. Kanon lui en fut immensément reconnaissant. Il murmura.

\- C'est à cause de lui. C'était sa faute si...

Sa voix s'était brisé sans qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Sa voix était trop faible et les mots trop lourds. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Aspros la vie qu'il avait eut à cause de ce gamin. Il ne pouvait pas. Les mots ne pourraient jamais quitter sa bouche. Il le savait. Il ne serait jamais capable de se livrer sur ce point.

Et ça le fit se sentir faible, si faible. Comment pouvait croire avoir la moindre chance face à lui s'il ne pouvait même pas mettre des mots sur les souffrances qu'il avait subit ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il avait déjà trop pleurer à cause de _lui_. Plus jamais il ne lui ferait ce plaisir.

Il sentit Aspros le serrer contre lui et Kanon ne put que lui rendre son étreinte. Parce qu'il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Parce que jamais Aspros ne ferait semblant de le comprendre. Parce que jamais il ne dirait des mots creux pour combler le silence. Parce que jamais il ne le rejetterait.

~o~

Aspros regarda Kanon dormir dans son lit. Il avait encore besoin de repos pour se remettre de son combat. Mais il ne put empêcher son regard de se voiler de tristesse.

Il en avait la certitude maintenant. Kanon avait perdu la tête. Il était amnésique et la vie dont il croyait se souvenir ne se basait sur rien. Il inventait en se basant sur des traumatismes bien réels. Trop réels. Au point de le pousser à essayer de tuer un gamin dont il ne savait rien. Si Shion n'avait pas été chevalier d'or, les choses auraient pu très mal tourné.

Aspros en était sincèrement peiné. Il aurait souhaité que Kanon puisse se souvenir de sa vie et retourné à elle. Malheureusement, c'était impossible. D'un autre côté, au vue de son état mental, il ne quitterait pas le Sanctuaire, et Aspros pourrait le garder près de lui encore des années.

Il n'était pas sûr que cette solution plaise à Kanon mais tant qu'il ne le verbalisait pas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi se souciait-il autant de lui ? Normalement, il aurait du se moquer complètement de l'avenir de quelqu'un qui ne faisait qu s'inviter chez lui. Mais, Kanon n'avait jamais été un squatteur à ses yeux. Il avait été un mystère, puis ses pensées s'étaient mises à se tourner de plus en plus souvent vers lui.

Et que dire de la fois où il l'avait embrassé. Son esprit avait effacé tout ce qui n'était pas Kanon pour se concentrer sur le contact de leurs lèvres. Son cœur avait accéléré, tout comme son souffle. Et depuis, il attendait le moment où il recommencerait.

Oui, d'un façon ou d'une autre, il était tombé amoureux de Kanon. Il en était venu à aimer cet amnésique impulsif sans aucun savoir vivre. Et à l'aimer au point de courir vers lui et non vers un camarade en les voyant blesser.

Ses yeux passèrent sur l'homme endormit dans son lit. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal.

~o~

Kanon attendait. Il attendait qu'Aspros revienne de l'entraînement quotidien des ors. Il ne devrait plus tardait.

En attendait, Kanon fixait le plafond, affalé sur son canapé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'ennuyait. Vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup. Il avait besoin d'action, mais il devait encore récupérer. Et, de toute façon, ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée de se balader dans le Sanctuaire si peu de temps après avoir agressé un chevalier d'or.

En y repensant, Aspros ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il l'avait même au contraire réconforté et totalement été de son côté. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à s'excuser, il ne lui avait pas fait tout un discours sur la moralité de son action ou quoi que se soit.

Il avait agit exactement comme d'habitude. Il l'avait choisit lui plutôt qu'un autre membre de la chevalerie. À cette pensée, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Kanon.

Puis, son esprit s'égara. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, à par au tout début de leur relation, Aspros avait toujours était là pour l'avait accueillit chez lui, l'avait soigné, l'avait réconforté. Bien que pour ce dernier cas, il avait un peu de mal à l'admettre.

En fait, ils agissaient quasiment comme un couple. Ils vivaient ensemble, ils s'étaient embrassés, ils dormaient ensemble à l'occasion. Et cette idée ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ça semblait juste naturel qu'ils en soient arrivé là. D'ailleurs, Kanon ne niait pas qu'il trouvait Aspros attirant et que l'idée de coucher ensemble trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment.

Vraiment, c'était une idée des plus tentantes. À quelques occasions, il s'était laissé aller à se demander lequel des deux mènerait la danse. Mais il n'était jamais arrivé à une conclusion satisfaisante.

Avant qu'il ne parte plus loin dans ses pensées, la porte des appartements du temple s'ouvrit sur un Aspros transpirant.

Repoussant ses précédentes pensées au fond de son esprit, Kanon se leva et alla joyeusement accueillir le chevalier.

~o~

Une porte claqua alors que deux corps entraient avec fracas. Ils fermèrent la porte d'un coup de pied et un instant plus tard un corps s'écrasa contre elle. Sans lui laisser un instant de répit, l'autre se jeta sur lui, fondant sur sa bouche avec une rapidité impressionnante. Leurs langues se rejoignirent tandis que leurs bras agrippaient le corps en face d'eux.

En cet instant, Aspros et Kanon n'agissaient plus que part instinct. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à l'autre. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'au plaisir prochain.

Ils se décollèrent de la porte et partirent vers la chambre d'Aspros, sans pour autant se lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais avant d'atteindre leur destination, les jambes de Kanon butèrent contre le canapé et il se laissa tomber dessus.

Aspros ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à se remettre à l'embrasser. Le plus vieux enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher autant que possible, allant jusqu'à enrouler l'une de ses jambes autour des siennes. Il en voulait plus, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Rapidement, les habits furent de trop et se retrouvèrent au sol, mais ils ne ralentirent pas pour autant. Au contraire, maintenant, plus rien ne les séparait. Ils pouvaient sentir chaque centimètre de peau sous leurs doigts. Tout semblait s'être retrouver à sa place.

Kanon réussit à inverser leur position et à s'asseoir sur le bassin d'Aspros. Il ne comptait pas resté statique. Il le bloqua et descendit le long de son corps en déposant sans cesse des baisers plus ou moins appuyés. Il avait faim de lui et il comptait bien se nourrir.

Il se glissa entre ses jambes et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'au membre dressé et le prit en bouche. Il ne put empêcher un rire satisfait en entendant les gémissements incontrôlés d'Aspros. Il sentait qu'il était totalement soumit à lui et ça lui plaisait énormément. Malgré ça, il savait qu'il ne dominerait pas. Il connaissait Aspros et il se connaissait. Les choses ne pouvaient se passer qu'ainsi.

Kanon fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité et commença à sa préparer sans délaisser le plus jeune. Quand il devint incapable de continuer à faire les deux, il se redressa et retira ses doigts. Il échangea un nouveau baiser sauvage avec Aspros. Puis, sans desceller leurs lèvres, il se positionna et s'empala sur le membre tendu. Il sentait une légère douleur mais elle s'éclipsa au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait les hanches.

Il était en pleine extase et il savait parfaitement qu'Aspros aussi. Il sentait sa respiration erratique et son cœur battant bien plus vite que la normal. Il sourit et se détacha enfin de lui pour se redresser. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Aspros, sachant parfaitement quel genre d'image il renvoyait en cette instant.

Il reprit ses mouvements plus vite encore et rapidement deux mains virent se poser sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner. À partir de cet instant, Kanon ne fut plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur et au plaisir qui avait prit possession de lui. Tant et si bien qu'il ne put que sentir l'orgasme le saisir, sans même qu'il ne l'ai sentit venir.

Il s'écroula sur le corps sous lui, le souffle saccadé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Aspros serait un si bon coup. Il allait profiter de l'absence de Deutéros pour s'amuser avec lui toute la nuit.

~o~

Kanon se retourna. Il avait sentit quelqu'un approcher mais il ne voyait personne. Il secoua la tête, il avait dû rêver. Il reprit son chemin vers une crique du Sanctuaire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il allait toujours à la même. Il n'y avait jamais personne, ça serait idiot de ne pas en profiter, surtout en plein mois de juin.

Quand ses pieds foulèrent les premiers grains de sable, il se sentit de nouveau épié, mais il ne se retourna pas, il allait attendre le moment idéal pour chopper celui ou celle qui le suivait. Il reprit sa route et juste au moment où il arrivait près de l'eau, une voix retentit.

\- Kanon !

Il se retourna au son de cette voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu aussi fort. Devant lui, à la fin du sentier permettant de rejoindre les premiers temples, Deutéros était debout, les cheveux au vent et le visage dégagé. Kanon sourit. Il l'avait écouté. Il n'avait pas remit son masque.

Deutéros s'avança, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

\- Aspros n'est pas là ?

Ah, c'était donc ça. Kanon secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il était seul aujourd'hui et pour les prochains jours.

\- Il est en mission.

Deutéros hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Comme il n'avait trouvé de mot nul part, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il partait en mission pour plus d'une journée, il avait pensé le trouvé avec Kanon. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait voulu lui parler avant qu'il parte, tant pis. Il repasserait dans quelques jours. Il tourna les talons et commença à rebrousser chemin, mais Kanon le retint par le bras.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

Deutéros acquiesça. Il était venu chercher son frère, il n'était pas là, alors il repartait. Rien de plus normal. Mais Kanon ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Reste un peu. C'est chiant d'être seul.

Deutéros aurait bien répliqué mais il était du même avis, il ne cracherait certainement pas sur cette proposition. Malgré tout, il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'être dehors sans son masque. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'horriblement immorale, déjà que ce n'était pas légale.

Pourtant, la journée se passa remarquablement bien. Personne ne venait dans cette crique, à part Kanon, et c'était vraiment reposant. Deutéros n'avait pas à se soucier que quelqu'un le voit enfreindre la loi du Sanctuaire. Il avait pu s'entraîner sérieusement, tout aussi sereinement. Il avait d'ailleurs été très surprit du niveau de Kanon, en quelque mois, il était devenu beaucoup plus fort que beaucoup de chevaliers. En même temps, puisqu'il avait été entraîné par Aspros, c'était peut-être normal.

Aussi, Kanon lui avait montré plusieurs bancs de poissons colorés qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait autant de couleur dans la mer ! C'était fantastique !

Ce fut seulement quand le soleil commença à décliner que Deutéros se rendit compte de tout le temps qui s'était écoulé. Et aussi qu'il ne s'était plus amusé comme ça depuis des lustres.

Ils finirent par remonter vers le temple des gémeaux, Deutéros examinant joyeusement les coquillages qu'il avait ramassé. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans les appartements du temple, Deutéros interpella le plus vieux.

\- Kanon, merci pour aujourd'hui.

\- C'est rien.

\- C'est important pour moi. Tient, pour te remercier.

Sur la paume ouverte qu'il tendait vers Kanon se trouvait deux coquillages nacré.

~o~

Aspros s'affala sur le canapé du salon. Il était à peine rentré et il n'avait déjà plus aucune énergie. Pourtant la mission n'avait pas été très éprouvant physiquement, mais ses nerfs étaient prêt à lâcher. Il avait su supporter les crises de Kanon mais quand un village entier s'y mettait ; impossible. Il se demandait comment il avait pu se retenir de commettre un meurtre.

Enfin, maintenant, c'était fini. Il avait fait son rapport au Grand Pope et pouvait se reposer.

Cependant il remarqua vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le temple était complètement silencieux. Kanon n'était pas silencieux, sauf quand il dormait. Aspros se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Kanon avait gardé une certaine habitude de dormir sur le canapé. Mais comme il n'y était pas, il ne restait que sa chambre.

En arrivant pourtant, Aspros la trouva vide. Kanon n'était pas là. Bizarre. Où pouvait-il être ? Mais oui, la crique.

Depuis que l'été était arrivé Kanon ne se privait plus d'aller là-bas aussi souvent que possible. Avec un soupire, il se décida à y aller.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il trouva les affaires de Kanon abandonnées sur un rocher. Mais un détail attira son attention. Au sommet du tas se trouvait un pendentif au bout duquel pendant un joli coquillage nacré. Depuis quand Kanon avait-il ça ? Qui le lui avait donné ? Pourquoi ? En tout cas, pour qu'il le laisse sur la berge pour ne pas l'abîmer, il devait y tenir.

Avant qu'Aspros ne parte plus loin dans ses suppositions, Kanon remonta à la surface, faisant voler des litres d'eau autour de lui. Il était magnifique. Le regard du chevalier d'or tomba un peu plus bas, sur sa poitrine, un pendentif identique à celui qu'il venait de voir pendait mollement.

Aspros ne résista pas à l'envie de lui poser un question alors qu'il le rejoignait.

\- C'est quoi que tu as autour du cou ?

Kanon baissa les yeux un instant avant de les relever.

\- Un cadeau de Deutéros.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il sortit de l'eau pendant qu'Aspros sentit les flammes de la jalousie commencer à le grignoter. Pourtant, il se calma à l'instant où le plus vieux passa le deuxième pendentif autour de son cou.

\- C'est pas un cadeau de Deutéros ?

\- Ouais, mais maintenant que c'est à moi j'en fais ce que je veux.

Aspros attrapa doucement le bijou. Il se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi son frère avait donné quelque chose à Kanon. Parce qu'il avait choisit de le lui offrir. Il connaissait Kanon. Il n'exprimait pas ses sentiments avec des mots, mais avec des actions. Alors ce simple coquillage au bout d'une fine chaîne voulait dire beaucoup de chose. Et ça rendait Aspros heureux.

~o~

Aspros descendait calmement les marches du Sanctuaire. Il venait de rentrer d'une mission et de faire son rapport. Heureusement, celle-ci c'était bien passé.

En passant la maison du scorpion, il croisa Shion, qui lui montait. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se saluer mais la conversation dériva assez vite.

\- À propos de ce qui s'est passé avec Kanon, est ce tu en sais plus ?

Aspros voyait bien que Shion était gêné. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face, mais en même temps, la situation n'était pas excellente non plus. Le plus vieux voulait bien lui expliquer pourquoi Kanon s'en était prit à lui. Il était concerné après tout.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est contre toi personnellement. Il rebattit sa vie sur les traumatismes de son passé et on ne peux pas dire qu'il s'en souvienne véritablement. Il a dû te confondre avec quelqu'un qui lui a fait du mal. Mais, je crois qu'il ne pourra jamais vous dissocier.

Shion hocha doucement la tête en se mordillant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait mais en même temps, il était content que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait fait quelque chose de mal sans s'en rendre compte. Toutefois, il était triste pour Kanon. Quelle genre d'horreur avait-il pu vivre pour l'attaquer avec une telle rage et un tel désespoir ? Il ne savait pas et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir.

Il remercia Aspros et chacun reprit son chemin.

De son côté le chevalier des gémeaux se demandait s'il avait bien fait de dire ça. Il n'avait évidemment pas dit tout ce que Kanon lui avait révélé mais en voyant l'air peiné du plus jeune, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été mieux de ne rien lui dire. Enfin, c'était trop tard maintenant, et puis, le gamin n'était pas du genre à faire la commère. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il donne ces informations à tout le monde.

~o~

Aspros dormait paisiblement.

C'était une vision assez étonnante qu'il offrait inconsciemment à Kanon. Il s'endormait rarement avant lui, et encore plus rarement dans le salon. Mais il fallait croire que le journée l'avait épuisé. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, il était adorable quand il dormait.

Kanon attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Il avait les cheveux étonnement doux. Pourtant, Kanon savait qu'il n'utilisait rien pour les adoucir. Un autre mystère de la nature. Mais un mystère des plus agréables. Kanon adorait tirer ses cheveux. Que se soit simplement passer ses mins dedans ou alors s'y accrochait quand ils couchaient ensemble. Vraiment, il les adorait.

Il fallait aussi parler de leur couleur. Une teinte unique qu'il ne partageait qu'avec son frère. Une teinte plus sombre que celle de Kanon, mais non moins belle.

Malheureusement, à ce tableau enjôleur ne s'ajoutait pas une bonne odeur. Non pas que ses cheveux sentent mauvais, en fait, il ne sentait rien. C'était presque dommage. Kanon aurait voulu qu'ils soient également parfait sur ce point. Mais bon, il faisait avec.

D'ailleurs, Aspros n'aimait pas spécialement ses cheveux. C'était assez amusant sachant à quel point Kanon les adorait. Tient, il sentait qu'il se répétait. C'était signe qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Il fit rouler les mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Comme il était bien. Il sentait qu'il pourrait faire ça toute la journée. Non ,en fait, il allait faire ça toute la journée.

~o~

Aspros soupira devant le spectacle auquel il faisait face. Depuis que le temps commençait à se refroidir, Kanon allait moins à la crique. Aspros avait naïvement cru que c'était pour ne pas tomber malade, bien que les température soient encore raisonnables. Mais non. Absolument pas.

Il avait ramené un chaton. Oh, et sa mère avec. Deux scottish fold au pelage gris claire qui ne lâchait plus Kanon. Déjà, qu'est ce que des chats d'_Ecosse_ faisaient ici ? Et surtout pourquoi Kanon les avait-il recueillit ? Et pourquoi ne s'éloignaient-ils pas de lui de plus d'un mètre ?!

En plus, le plus vieux était parfaitement content. Il gardait le petit et sa mère sur son ventre pendant que lui pouvait tranquillement dormir sur le canapé. Enfin, présentement, il ne dormait pas, il les câlinait.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Parle pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Cookie.

Ah, oui. Il y avait ça aussi. Kanon se prenait tellement pour leur maman qu'il leur avait donné des noms. Cookie, le chaton, et Crumble, la maman. Il y avait des jours où Aspros se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait avec lui. Et voilà qu'en plus il devenait grossier. Pour des chats. C'était désespérant.

Il soupira. En plus, il n'aimait pas les chats. Ou plutôt les chats ne l'aimaient pas. Et ça lui allait très bien.

Pourtant Kanon se redressa doucement en faisant attention de ne pas déranger ses squatteurs. Il se leva, les tenant tous les deux dans ses bras, et passa le petit à Aspros. Le petit _endormi_ évidemment. Aspros n'était pas un monstre, il n'allait pas la laisser tomber par terre, mais il n'était pas à l'aise d'avoir une chose si petite et si fragile dans ses bras.

Kanon le savait. Il en était certain. Il n'aurait pas ce sourire fier de lui sinon. À cet instant, Aspros se retint vraiment de le frapper. En plus, avec Cookie ans les bras, ce serait assez compliqué. Oh, non. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Non. Il refusait de s'occuper de ses bêtes.

\- Ils sont pas trop mignons ?

Si, bien sûr, évidemment, sans aucun doute. Mais Aspros ne le dirait pas. Il refusait de l'admettre à voix haute. Mais au fond de lui, il le savait déjà. Il s'était attaché à ces deux boules de poil. Et voir le doux sourire de Kanon ne fit que renforcer cela.

~o~

Aspros passa un bol d'eau à Cookie. Finalement, ces deux chats l'appréciaient bien. Ils ne couraient pas après ses caresses comme ils pouvaient le faire après Kanon, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas quand ça arrivait.

D'ailleurs, en un mois, Cookie avait bien grandit. Bien qu'il reste encore chétif et plus petit que sa mère, il n'était plus la petite crevette rachitique de ses premiers jours ici. Et comme sa mère, il s'était bien habitué au temple et au Sanctuaire en général. Dès qu'il allait seul dehors, un chevalier gaga finissait par le ramener. C'était assez incroyable de voir comment deux petits chats avaient pu enjoliver autant de chevalier. Et ça amusait énormément Kanon. De toute façon, dès que quelque chose décrédibilisait des chevaliers, Kanon était là pour en rire.

Crumble arriva et bu un peu d'eau avec son fils.

Aspros sourit. Et dire qu'il n'avait d'abord pas voulu d'eux. C'était à se demander comment une telle pensée avait pu germer dans son esprit.

Il termina de se préparer pour aller à l'entrainement. Il n'attendait pas Kanon. Il savait qu'il ne se levait jamais aussi tôt. Il préférait faire la grasse matinée. En fait Kanon passer une bonne partie de sa journée à dormir. Comme un chat.

Aspros sourit un peu plus. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Crumble et Cookie l'aimaient autant.

Il caressa rapidement une dernière fois les deux chats et parti pour l'entraînement.

~o~

Aspros ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il faisait nuit noir et pourtant il entendait du bruit dans la cuisine. Et Kanon n'était plus là alors qu'il s'était couché avec lui.

Il se leva doucement, les membres encore engourdis par le sommeil. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y trouver Kanon. Il coupait un gâteau aux fraises.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kanon sourit en se retournant vers lui.

\- C'est Halloween aujourd'hui, ça va faire un an qu'on se connait, faut fêter ça !

Aspros haussa un sourcil, puis son regard dériva sur la pâtisserie.

\- Tu cherchais juste un excuse pour manger le gâteau.

\- T'as tout compris !

Puis il se retourna et continua sa tâche. Aspros secoua le tête mais sourit et se glissa derrière lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches, déposa un baiser sur sa nuque puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- T'aurais pas pu attendre qu'il fasse jour ?

\- Nan.

Aspros étouffa un rire contre la peau de Kanon.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Un cosmos explosa dans le salon et une intense lumière blanche les irradia. Ils se protégèrent les yeux mais la lumière continuait de les aveugler. Puis une voix retentit.

\- Kanon, je t'ai retrouvé.

La lumière s'estompa légèrement, à peine assez pour distinguer une silhouette. À l'immense surprise d'Aspros, Kanon avança vers la silhouette. Aspros voulu le suivre mais il se retrouva incapable de bouger.

Alors que Kanon avait tendu la main vers cet homme inconnu au cosmos puissant, Aspros fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il cria.

\- Kanon !

Le plus vieux se retourna. Il semblait tiraillé entre suivre l'inconnu et rester avec Aspros. Pourtant la question ne se posait pas. Il devait rester ! Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, avec quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien. Aspros ne comprenait pas. Bordel mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?!

Finalement, Kanon revint vers lui. Il avait l'air triste, immensément, et le plus jeune sut qu'il allait partir. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il partirait. Aspros ne savait même pas s'il lui dirait pourquoi. Il s'en fichait bien en cet instant. Il voulait juste qu'il reste encore un peu.

\- Je suis désolé.

Non ! Il ne devait pas s'excuser ! Kanon ne s'excusait pas, jamais. Peut importait à quel point il pouvait avoir tort. Le simple fait que ses excuses aient l'air aussi sincères ne fit que l'inquiéter d'avantage. Kanon partait vraiment.

Aspros sentit son cœur se serrer. Il en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas ! Non ! Et au nom de quoi d'ailleurs ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester ici ? Avec lui ? Et sinon, ne pouvait-il pas trouver un moyen de revenir ? Au moins de temps en temps ?

Même s'il savait que tout ça était impossible, il voulait faire semblant d'y croire. Il voulait que quelqu'un vienne et empêche ce qui se passait. Il voulait Kanon à ses côtés. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire. Qu'il devait lui dire. Mais les restèrent coincés dans sa gorge tandis que son visage exprimait tout son désarrois.

\- Kanon, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Et Kanon hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-il obéir à ce type ? Lui qui n'obéissait à personne. Comment ? Comment... ?

Kanon le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il le sentait trembler contre lui. Mais ce qui l'acheva, ce furent ces mots.

\- Je t'aime.

Aspros écarquilla les yeux. Le temps que son esprit se reconnecte avec son corps, la lumière, le cosmos, la silhouette et surtout Kanon, avaient disparut. Il était de nouveau libre de bouger et il s'écroula au sol. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne le réalisait même pas alors qu'il venait de le vivre. Il sentait un vide s'installer dans sa poitrine, à l'emplacement exacte de son cœur.

Kanon était partit. Et il ne reviendrait pas.

Sa main remonta jusqu'au coquillage nacré autour de son cou. Ce cadeau... Il avait été comme un premier « je t'aime ». Aujourd'hui, il en avait eut un autre, de vive voix. Il aurait dû être heureux. Pourtant il ne sentait rien.

Il savait qu'il ne ressentirait plus rien.

~o~

Kanon regarda le Sanctuaire, le sien. Il était étrange de voir à quel point tout était pareil et tout était différent de celui dans lequel il avait passé l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Le Sanctuaire d'une autre dimension. Franchement, les dieux avaient un humour tordu.

Après la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, tous les chevaliers qui avaient été réincarné avaient été envoyé dans une autre dimension pour prouver qu'ils étaient dignes de cette nouvelle vie. Que des conneries. C'était pour ce stupide test qu'il avait rencontré Aspros.

Et alors qu'il aurait pu rester là-bas, même avec ses souvenirs en vrac, et être heureux. Il se retrouvait au milieu de chevalier qui ne voyait en lui qu'un traître qui les avait un peu aidé avec le problème Hadès.

Honnêtement, les dieux pouvaient aller se faire foutre.


End file.
